The present invention relates to a detachable connector with lock mechanism for an electronic device such as an electronic control system for automobiles.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 53-101638 discloses a connector for electric equipment of automobiles. The connector comprises a plug, a socket, and a lock mechanism for holding a connecting state of a plug and socket so that disconnection of the plug from the socket may be prevented.
However, if the locking of the connector is incomplete, the plug may be disconnected from the socket with vibration of the connector or with shock at an impact of the automobile. If the connector is disconnected, dangerous trouble, such as an inoperative air-bag, occurs.
In general, even if the lock of the connector is incomplete, electrical connection is kept. Accordingly, the incomplete locked state of the connector can not be recognized by the driver.